<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Shade of a Mallorn by Vera_dAuriac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635372">In the Shade of a Mallorn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_dAuriac/pseuds/Vera_dAuriac'>Vera_dAuriac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Belts, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_dAuriac/pseuds/Vera_dAuriac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He would have to mind his voice or every elf in the woods would hear how his pain became pleasure."</p><p>Legolas didn't listen to Aragorn like he promised, and Aragorn needs to punish him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Shade of a Mallorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/gifts">Snow_Glory</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, New Year's Eve I popped in LOTR: FOTR and drank some French 75s, which would have been fine, but then I started chatting with Snow_Glory on Twitter, and the next thing you know, there was talk of elves and spanking, and...yeah.</p><p>There is no plot. Not even an explanation of why Legolas feels the need for this. But if you've ever had French 75s, you understand.</p><p>Oh, and this takes place sometime vaguely pre-FOTR.</p><p>I don't own these characters, and I'm sorry for making an author I admire so much roll over in his grave, but there you are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>By Vera d'Auriac</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Legolas tingled. The ends of his fingers, his stomach, even his ankles trembled with anticipation. He hadn’t meant to do wrong—he was reasonably sure—but since he had, Aragorn needed to punish him. The very thought, the extreme anticipation, the scent of Aragorn behind him preparing his punishment, all had him painfully hard.</p><p>This wasn’t the reaction he should be having. He should not allow his wrongs to lead to so much pleasure, and yet Aragorn knew how punishment made him feel. (He had tried to hide it the first time, but he could never hide anything from Aragorn.) So Aragorn had to know this punishment to Legolas’s body felt like the greatest reward to his soul. And yet, he continued to do thus to Legolas anytime he did wrongly. And Legolas tried to do right, but his twitching cock made him wonder if sometimes, against his will, he might secretly long for Aragorn’s firm hand enough that he allowed himself to slip.</p><p>In this particular instance, he did not think he could blame a deeper part of himself that he could not control for ruling his actions. No, this had been an honest mistake, surely. He had been caught up in the excitement of running through the trees with Haldir, and he had forgotten his promise to take care of Aragorn’s saddle. Nothing bad had happened to the saddle—the day was clear and dry, and it rested under a mallorn in the shade while Legolas enjoyed his visit to Lorien.</p><p>None of this mattered to Aragorn. Legolas had promised and Legolas had failed, and therefore, Legolas must be punished.</p><p>“Why do you defy me?” Aragorn whispered, his voice so soft, Legolas could not say for certain whether Aragorn meant for him to hear and answer. But Aragorn had spent all his life with elves, and he knew how acute their hearing was. If Aragorn spoke in Legolas’s presence, then it was meant to be heard. But was it meant to be answered?</p><p>A strong hand gripped the back of Legolas’s neck and pushed his face against the trunk of the tree in front of him. Legolas’s breath caught, and he waited for what Aragorn might say next.</p><p>“Are you not an elf? Can you not hear the words I speak?”</p><p>“Yes, I heard.” The words were true, he could hear Aragorn, but it was almost impossible for him to speak or breathe. “I…I just did not know if you desired an answer.”</p><p>Aragorn squeezed Legolas’s neck and brushed their bodies together, Aragorn’s chin coming to rest on his shoulder. Legolas’s nose filled with the smell of Aragorn—sweat and leather, with a hint of horse and earth. Legolas might have collapsed in ecstasy had Aragorn’s grip been even a bit loose. “I do not speak for my own amusement. I wish for you to answer.”</p><p>Legolas tried to clear his throat, but he could feel Aragorn’s leather jerkin through his own thin shirt, and the sensation sent his mind in a million directions that did not include speech. But Aragorn tightened his grip, brought Legolas back to his body. Yes, Aragorn had asked a question. Aragorn deserved an answer.</p><p>“I forgot. I got distracted with Haldir. I never meant to defy you. I never would defy you.”</p><p>“But you did, Legolas.”</p><p>“No. It was not defiance. It was forgetfulness. I made a mistake. I would never defy you intentionally. I…I only ever want to please you.”</p><p>“It <em>pleases</em> me when you do as you are told.” Aragorn pressed his body harder against Legolas, forcing him against the tree, his erection rubbing against the smooth wood and aching for more. “And if you cannot do as you are told, then I must punish you. That much is clear to you, yes?” Aragorn’s hips pressed into him, and Legolas felt Aragorn’s own erection on his thigh.</p><p>A thrill coursed through Legolas’s body now that he knew Aragorn wanted to mete out this punishment as much as Legolas longed to take it. This mutual want, the moment when Legolas felt it for certain, made whatever this was he had with Aragorn the most glorious thing in his life. His body found ways to live without it when Aragorn was not nearby, but as soon as he saw Aragorn again, his body immediately began to ache for it once more. He was immortal, and Aragorn was a man, and he could not fathom the day that would come when he no longer had this, because he knew that until he took the ship and set foot in Valinor, he would always want this.</p><p>“You know how you are to be punished,” Aragorn said, releasing Legolas’s neck. “Strip.”</p><p>Legolas trembled and he could feel Aragorn step away from him. He did not know where Aragorn had moved to—his movements could be as effortless and silent as any elf. But wherever he had gone, Legolas could not disappoint him again. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto a nearby crate. Then he pulled on the laces holding his trousers up, but he paused, his need causing him to shake.</p><p>Then the light grew dim behind him, and he realized that Aragorn had pulled the curtain closed around the flet so that they may have privacy from prying eyes. They were in a corner of Lorien few elves visited, so it was probably unnecessary, but Legolas appreciated that Aragorn bothered. But in spite of their seclusion, he would have to mind his voice or every elf in the woods would hear how his pain became pleasure.</p><p>“Why did you stop?” asked Aragorn.</p><p>Legolas hurried now, wanting nothing more than to make Aragorn happy. But all the while, as he undressed, Legolas could hear Aragorn behind him, the sound of leather straps and the scuffling boots and boxes moving over the flet.</p><p>Once he was naked, every muscle in his body tensed. He had no discomfort of being naked before Aragorn’s gaze, but the anticipation of what precisely Aragorn had in store for him had every inch of his skin itching with want. He spared a glance over his shoulder.</p><p>He saw Aragorn, jerkin stripped off, sleeves rolled up. His weapons belt rested atop a crate and another worn leather belt had been removed from his waist and dangled from his right hand. Aragorn had never hit him with his belt before. His hand, yes. Soft elven rope, yes. But his belt, thick and strong and full of sting, never. It would hurt—Legolas could not doubt that—but he found himself longing to feel its snap across his body.</p><p>“You have grown too lax, Legolas,” Aragorn said, pacing behind but never looking at Legolas. “My punishments in the past have apparently not made the impression I wished for, so I think we will have to try something more memorable. Don’t you agree?”</p><p>“I always remember what you teach me. I never want to forget your lessons.”</p><p>“Then perhaps this will do the trick.” Aragorn looked up at Legolas. Their eyes met, and the intense gaze of those gray eyes made Legolas want to drop to his knees and serve Aragorn in any way possible. But he reminded himself that standing and taking his punishment was Aragorn’s wish, and he would see it done.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aragorn snapped the belt like a whip. Legolas’s cock twitched. Slowly, he turned back to face the trunk of the mallorn, resting the palms of his hands against it, ready to brace himself for whatever Aragorn had in store for him.</p><p>“When I ask you to do something, what are you supposed to do?”</p><p>Legolas opened his mouth to answer, but Aragorn proved faster. Before he could form the words, the belt struck his backside, the surprise as much as the sting jolting Legolas’s body forward. He caught his breath, ready once more to speak, but again, Aragorn proved quicker.</p><p>“I expect answers to my questions. I thought I’d already told you this.” Aragorn struck him again.</p><p>Legolas realized that unless he wished to anger Aragorn further, he would need to speak through the surprise and pain of each lash across his body. “I am supposed to obey your every desire,” he said as quickly as he might.</p><p>“So,” Aragorn began, but paused to strike Legolas hard at the tops of his thighs. “When I ask you…” a lash, “to care for my saddle…” another strike, “what should you do?”</p><p>He hit Legolas three more times so quickly, Legolas could not think, let alone speak. Each time the belt met his flesh, he felt a little something in himself give. But he wanted to break. He wanted to fall apart under Aragorn’s ministrations. He wanted this, because he knew he would fit back together better after it was over.</p><p>Legolas was so lost in the sensation of everything falling away, he forgot to answer again. But he recalled himself, and said, “I should see to your saddle before anything else. My desires do not count until your desires are first fulfilled.”</p><p>The belt snapped across his shoulders, and Legolas could not contain a whimper, somewhere between extreme arousal and agony.</p><p>“That is right,” Aragorn said. He must have stepped forward, because suddenly Legolas could feel breath tickling his neck. “My desires must be obeyed before all others.” His body pressed against Legolas’s fevered flesh. Aragorn’s erection was now as utterly full as his own. “It looks now that your desire wishes to assert itself.” The hand without the belt reached around and squeezed Legolas’s cock to the edge of too much. “Is my punishment not working? Do you desire to be chastised? Is that why you act wrongly?”</p><p>“It was a mistake, I swear, forgetting your saddle,” Legolas said, although he grew less certain with each beautiful contact of the belt. “Your punishment, though,” Legolas paused, and in that moment, Aragorn gave his cock a lazy stroke. Legolas would almost have thought Aragorn did so unthinkingly, but he never did anything he was not in control of. “I ache for your punishments when we are apart. I need your strong hand to pull me to pieces and then assemble me into something better when it’s over.”</p><p>Aragorn’s lips brushed the skin under Legolas’s ear. “Then just ask me for it. You don’t have to disobey me to earn this. I would give it you any time you needed.”</p><p>Legolas’s body shuddered, his mind and soul barely able to process the amazing words Aragorn had just spoken. “You…would do this for me? Anytime I need it? Truly?”</p><p>“Of course.” Aragorn pressed himself harder against Legolas’s side. His full cock was insistent. “You have to know I desire this as much as you do.”</p><p>“You…,” Legolas paused to swallow, uncertain he could ask the question now foremost in his thoughts. Then Aragorn kissed his neck softly and every fear left him. “You like punishing me?”</p><p>“I like giving you what you need.” Aragorn brushed Legolas’s hair aside and sucked hard at the top of his spine. “I will always give you what you need.”</p><p>“And I will always try to do as you ask.”</p><p>“Then turn back around and let me finish.” Aragorn bit gently at Legolas’s shoulder, and with a sigh, Legolas did as he was told.</p><p>The lashings began again, slowly and so softly Legolas felt only a hint of sting. But Aragorn gained in speed and power. Legolas’s breathing grew rapid and every muscle in his body tensed, awaiting the sweet pain that he longed for. The belt struck his ass, his thighs, his back, and every inch of contact made him thrill in his body and relax in his soul. Soon, he would fall apart. Only a few more strokes would break him so he might then be renewed.</p><p>“Let go, Legolas,” Aragorn whispered. He lashed him once more and then stopped so that he might step closer, touch Legolas with his hand and speak softly into his ear. “Let it all go. I will catch you.” He backed away, and the next two strokes across his ass had Aragorn’s full strength in them.</p><p>Legolas cried out and fell to his knees. All before his eyes had gone black, as tears streaked his cheeks. Everything within him that had weighed on his soul fell away as Aragorn lashed him a final time across the shoulders. He sobbed, his head falling against the trunk of the mallorn.</p><p>His weeping continued, and it seemed to Legolas as though poison was being leached from his body. Anxiety and emotional pain faded, a raw mark left in their place. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew the next thing he needed was for someone to tend this fresh wound—to make certain all the rottenness had been cut away and the balm to heal it applied.</p><p>Something pressed behind him, reached around him, held him. “You’re almost there, <em>melda</em>. Let it all go.”</p><p>Legolas had forgotten his own throbbing cock in the release of so much tension from his soul, but as soon as Aragorn’s strong, callused hand encircled him, Legolas knew he needed this final release as well. But Aragorn knew that even better than he did. There was no delicacy in Aragorn’s hard pulls, just a brutal desire to take Legolas to the edge of the abyss and allow him to tumble over the side. He whimpered and squeezed his aching eyes closed.</p><p>“Legolas, now <em>melda</em>. I have you.”</p><p>And Legolas’s body trembled as he came, his spend splashing on the tree, his stomach, Aragorn’s perfect hand. Then he came more, as though he had the world pent up inside him. But Aragorn held him and squeezed him dry through it all, and at last he collapsed in Aragorn’s loving embrace.</p><p>Legolas did not hear the words, but he knew the tone of Aragorn’s voice, the softness of the kisses at his temple and across his cheek. He still quivered and sank down onto the flet, Aragorn yet holding him. It felt as though he were a thousand pounds lighter now, even though, somehow, a pressure small but insistent, still pushed against his chest. He cried and nestled deeper into Aragorn’s body, hoping to shed that last bit of pain in Aragorn’s arms.</p><p>“You did not let everything go,” Aragorn whispered, the words the first Legolas understood. “What do you need?”</p><p>Legolas shook his head, burying his face into Aragorn’s neck so he might breathe in that comforting scent some more. “I don’t know. It’s as if there’s still one piece that won’t break free. I’m so close. But I feel as if now I’ve disappointed you. Like you might think I didn’t appreciate all you’ve done.”</p><p>“Then let the punishment continue.” Aragorn kissed the top of Legolas’s head so gently he would have missed it if he had not been hoping for it so dearly. “You failed my orders before, so you will take them now. You will serve me.”</p><p>The thrill once more raced through Legolas’s body. He had been so caught up in his own need, he had not thought about Aragorn’s desires, and how he could serve this glorious man. It was the missing peace he needed, and Aragorn wanted it as well. This opportunity was everything.</p><p>“Anything,” Legolas said, looking up into Aragorn’s serious eyes. “Anything you want from me. Use me however you wish.”</p><p>For the first time that day, Aragorn’s lips brushed Legolas’s own. It was a light kiss with a sweetness so unlike what had come before. Legolas could lose himself in that kiss. Perhaps that was what would finally break apart the last piece he needed scoured from his soul.</p><p>Just as Legolas’s mind began to drift off, Aragorn pulled away suddenly. He twisted Legolas around to again face the tree. Then Aragorn clasped both of Legolas’s hands behind him, pushed them together at the wrists, and wrapped the belt around them. Legolas flexed his fingers and found himself irrevocably bound.</p><p>Aragorn pulled Legolas by the hair, turning him so they were facing one another. With a swift yank, Aragorn had Legolas on his knees. The look in Aragorn’s eyes was so intense, Legolas had to turn his face away. But another hard tug had him peering once more back up at Aragorn.</p><p>“You said I could use you however I wanted.” The fingers in Legolas’s hair tightened, while Aragorn’s other hand pulled open the laces of his trousers. “I’m going to use your mouth until I am spilling down your throat, and I expect you to like it. Do you understand me?”</p><p>“Yes, Aragorn.” Legolas swallowed and then tried to breathe, but it was as though his lungs did not recall how to fill with air. “I will do whatever you want.” His naked body shivered and his throat clenched as Aragorn freed his thick cock.</p><p>“Then open your mouth and don’t move.”</p><p>Legolas shut his eyes and let his jaw hang loose. The tip of Aragorn’s cock circled his lips, and Legolas drank in the scent of Aragorn, licked the precum from the corner of his mouth. Aragorn hummed, and even with his arms tied, all of Legolas’s body relaxed to welcome Aragorn.</p><p>The cock pushed slowly between his lips, and Legolas took another deep breath. For a moment, Aragorn just let it sit there on his tongue, heavy and warm. But then he tightened his grip on Legolas’s hair and yanked him forward. He nearly gagged as the head of Aragorn’s cock banged against the back of his throat, but he sank deeper into his service to Aragorn. He let everything go limp and open.</p><p>“Such a good mouth you have, <em>melda</em>. You’re so good.” Aragorn spoke these words as he gently moved Legolas’s head back and forth, his cock never quite passing from Legolas’s lips. “You’ve made yourself ready for me.”</p><p>Legolas hummed, unable to say just how perfectly ready he always wished to be for Aragorn.</p><p>“Yes. I can feel it. How much you want me to use you. And I will. I am going to fuck this pretty mouth of yours so that it’s red and swollen for a week and everyone here will know how I used you. That your mouth is mine.”</p><p>Legolas could feel the last of himself crumbling with every pull on his hair. All he needed was for Aragorn to finish it. To do as he promised and fuck his mouth with unrestrained passion.</p><p>As though Aragorn could hear him, his pace quickened, and Legolas did all he might to force his jaw slack. Aragorn pushed in deeper, faster, the grip on Legolas’s hair so painful, and yet so perfect because of it. Spit seeped from the corners of his mouth and tears from his eyes, but he could not care. All he wanted was for Aragorn to fuck him harder. He wanted to forget everything, to be unaware of everything in all of Middle-earth but his mouth and Aragorn’s cock.</p><p>“Take it. Take it all from me.”</p><p>And in that moment, with those words, as Aragorn pulled violently on his hair and his cock found its way into Legolas’s throat, he did forget it all. Everything that had ever troubled him, every worry he had felt just an hour ago, all gone. There was nothing left of the Legolas that had begun this day. It had all fallen away into an endless river, and in place of that Legolas, there was now only a body that could serve Aragorn. And when he finished with that body, Aragorn would take the clay from that riverbed and mold a better Legolas than could have existed before.</p><p>Hot fluid filled Legolas’s mouth, and his body shuddered with Aragorn’s. He swallowed and took all that Aragorn gave him, this, he somehow knew, part of what would make him whole again.</p><p>His hair was freed, and Legolas slumped sideways against the mallorn. He could not say if it were night or day, and he could only guess at up and down, and he felt free and he knew that now something within him had been made right. His wrists were freed, and his hands were tucked against his chest. A cloak enveloped him, and he was pulled away from the tree and against Aragorn’s warm body.</p><p>“Yes, <em>melda</em>. Your troubles are gone now. I will hold you and fix you and take care of you as long as is needed.”</p><p>“I feel weak, tired, like after a long illness. But the fever broke. You have made me well again.”</p><p>Aragorn kissed his forehead. “And I always will.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>